This invention relates to underpads, and in particular, to moisture-resistant pads of the type used in hospitals and other similar institutions.
Hospitals and other similar institutions place underpads between the patient and the bed or seat on which the patient is resting. These pads are moisture-resistant and intended to prevent moisture from the patient being absorbed by the bed or mattress. Such a pad is normally used as a precaution, but would be particularly important if the patient were incontinent.
There are two basic types of pads. One is made of a synthetic material and is disposable and used only once and thus is also comparatively expensive. The second type of pad is washable, which reduces the cost per use associated with the disposable pad. However, present reusable pads are unsatisfactory in that they degrade very rapidly upon washing and drying and are useful only a few times.
In the institutional washing required for such pads, they are washed in a bleach, alkali, and soap solutions at temperatures on the order of 160.degree. F. The washing is followed by drying at temperatures on the order of 225.degree. F.
When the present reusable pads are washed and dried at those temperatures, the moisture-resistant layers dry and crack, and thus lose their moisture-resisting ability. It has also been found that the moisture-resistant layers stick or adhere to the facing layers and become rigid and difficult to use.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a moisture-resistant underpad which can repeatedly withstand institutional washing and drying and very significantly reduce the cost per use.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.